


After Party

by willowthevalkryie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hotels, Modern Royalty, Republic City, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthevalkryie/pseuds/willowthevalkryie
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko and his girlfriend, who's just made her royal debut at one of Republic City's most revered galas, celebrate the occasion in their overly-luxurious (in Yanagi's expert opinion) hotel room. Champagne in paper cups, room service ice cream, spoon debacles, awkward marriage talk, and raunchy news headlines ensue.!! this is just a one-chapter AU fluff fest, but if you enjoy, be sure to check out Zuko and Yanagi's main story !!
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I really enjoyed posting this one! It feels good to share such a self indulgent one-shot, and although it's probably not my most artistic work, I'm real happy with how it turned out. And--I literally know nothing about room service or fancy hotels OR champagne, so bear with any mistakes I may have made.

“Spirits,” Yanagi mumbles, flipping through the channels on the overly large hotel room TV. She turns back to her boyfriend, who sits on the bed. He pulls his topknot loose and stretches his arms before shedding the first few layers of the _kimono_ he’s been wearing all night.

“You were right,” She mumbles, only a _little_ drunk on champagne. 

_FIRE LORD ZUKO’S MYSTERIOUS GIRLFRIEND,_ A headline blazes on the television. A ‘royal analyst’ sits at a table with some reporters Yanagi vaguely remembers talking to at the Gala. 

“What’re they saying?” Zuko mumbles, kicking off his boots. He stands. “You want me to get you some ice cream?”

  
“ _Where_?” She raises an eyebrow. He gestures to the phone beside their bed. 

“Room service, _duh._ ”

She closes her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend before replying sweetly, “I _would_ really like some ice cream, sweetheart.” 

“Anything for you, Princess.”

“Hey!” She shouts, chucking the nearest luxury pillow at his head. He turns, and Yanagi squeals at the look in his eyes. 

“What’s the big deal, _Princess_?” He smirks, leaning against the bedside table.

“Zuko…” She slurs her words, unintentionally. “I’m not a princess… if anything, I’ll be a _queen_.” 

His eyes widen.

“You want to be?”

She giggles. “Of _course,_ Zuko.” 

The Fire Lord frowns. “You’re not drunk, are you?”  
  


She shakes her head. “I might have had a _bit_ too much champagne, but I think I can say with confidence that I’m at least _mostly_ sober…”

“That _was_ a mouthful…” Zuko blushes at the thought of her, actually _enjoying_ the prospect of being married to him, and he turns back to the phone. “Yes, room service?” 

Yanagi folds her hands and climbs onto the bed, watching intently as he sideyes her.

“Hey, um…” He starts, holding a hand over the receiver. “What flavor do you want?”

“Chocolate, please,” She says, never breaking her concentration on him. 

“It’s no problem.” He says into the phone. He twirls the cord so _adorably_ in his fingers, Yanagi might burst _._ “Thank you.” He slams the phone into the display, turning sharply to face her. “So,” He says, crossing his arms. “What were you looking at, Princess? On the television?”   
  


She smiles, keeping her eyes on his as she flips forward a few channels. She sighs. “Look, baby, they’ve got a whole _panel_ talking about me...” 

He slides next to her on the bed after removing his final layers _._ Yanagi takes a moment to stare at his _extremely_ well-toned bare chest. He pulls his arms back, giving her a better view. 

“Thanks, babe.” She grins, craning her neck as he leans down to kiss her. “Anyways,” She says, waving the TV remote towards the screen. “Just _look_! They’ve got a royal analyst, whatever _that_ means...some of the reporters we saw at the Gala, news anchors…” She laughs to herself. “And, man, what is it--four in the morning?”

Zuko laughs. “Welcome to my world, Yanagi Ansong.”  
  


She pales, turning back to him. “Oh _no,_ am I a household name now?” 

“Of course you are, _Mysterious Fire Lord’s Girlfriend.”_ He smirks. Yanagi rolls her eyes.

“I’m not too sure about that title,” She pouts. 

“ _I_ think you’re mysterious _._ ” He grins. “Hey, I think we have some more champagne in the closet over here,” He stands again, opening the closet on the other end of the bedroom. It’s filled to the brim with gifts from diplomats and celebrities and fellow royals, including countless bottles of exotic wines and champagnes. Zuko twirls his fingers, picking one out at random. 

“Here,” Yanagi says, stretching her arms out to open the drawer of his bedside table. “I think there’s an opener in here…” She tosses him the sharp object, and he opens the bottle with a loud and swift _pop!_

“Glasses?” Yanagi asks, cocking her head. 

“Um…” Zuko mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. “There’s some paper cups over here…”  
  


Yanagi snorts. “You want me to drink _champagne_ out of a _paper cup,_ Fire Lord Zuko?”

“Why _not_?”

She holds out her hand, flexing her fingers. “ _Fine_ , pass me a cup,” She mumbles, keeping her arm out as he tips the bottle. “All the way?” She pleads, meeting his eyes. 

Zuko huffs. “Only if you’re responsible about it, Yanagi…” He teases. Once he’s filled her paper cup almost to the brim, he fills his own, and Yanagi smiles. She raises her cup to a toast just as the doorbell rings, and it scares her so bad she almost spills the drink. 

Zuko laughs, standing to get the door. He opens it, exchanges a few words with the service, and tosses his girlfriend a whole carton of chocolate ice cream. She catches it by the handle. 

“You’re going to break my wrists, you idiot.” She says with a smile, bringing the cup of champagne to her lips. 

“I don’t think I’m going to break your wrists because of _that,_ but I’m _not_ saying you’re entirely wrong.” He raises an eyebrow. Yanagi blushes. 

“ _Spirits_ , Zuko.” She bites her lip. “Did you get a spoon?”

“I got two.”

“Hey!” She pulls her arms around the carton protectively. “This is _my_ ice cream!” 

“Don’t forget who _got it_ for you, Princess.”

“I won’t, and he is _so kind_ for getting me my very own ice cream.” She closes her eyes, sticking her tongue out. 

“Hey, look at what’s on.” The Fire Lord sits beside his girlfriend on their bed. She crosses her legs around her ice cream carton.

“What?” She asks. He points to the TV, where her picture blazes in color. 

“You’re beautiful, Yanagi.” He smiles, leaning in to kiss her. She laughs, taking a swig of champagne. “Ambitious.” Zuko says, pulling an arm around her waist. “I do have your spoons, Princess, but you’ll have to get them from me.” He smirks.

She squints. “Dumbass.” 

He laughs. “As a reward--after we finish that ice cream, we can have some _real fun._ ”

Yanagi takes another gulp of champagne before setting the paper cup aside. 

“You’re _on, Fire Lord._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was super fun to do. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it much as I did writing it!! 
> 
> P.S. I really appreciate comments and feedback :))


End file.
